planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skelatto
The Skelatto is a dragon of the Mystery Class (formerly Fear), and one of the four 'Forgotten Dragons' along with the Spython, Waterhorn, and Inferno Falcon. It first was thought be a mythical creature, as well as considered the "undead decomposer of the dragon world", as it scavenges the bones of dead dragons and wears them to build a suit of armor. This dragon species first appeared in an episode entitled, Legend of the Skelatto, where a notable kind of Skelatto named Bonesy is introduced. This specimen later reappeared in the 5th season's final episode, Zombie Apocalypse!. General Information Appearance The Skelatto is a tall, rare beast that is seen with an unusual body-structure. At its name suggests, the dragon from the outside generally looks like a pale-colored living skeleton, and all of the bones of its armor seem to be overall arranged in a large shape similar to that of an Inferno Falcon. Its chest is usually covered with thick white dragon-ribs, while its claws, horns are dark-brown in coloration. Its wings are pale-yellow, and it has several sharp spines on its tail, including a dark, spiky angular-bludgeon at the end. Without its armor, the Skelatto's natural form is actually a scrawny, pitch-black figure, though it can hard to see underneath all the bones. Its eyes are bright & vivid-colored (usually blue) in contrast to its dark body. Abilities "Skeleton-Dragon" Armor The Skelatto has the odd and rare nature of collecting & wearing dragon bones as a form of high defense. In addition, the Skelatto could use its armor to fool or scare-off any aggressors, as if it were a 'real living skeleton' without first thinking of it being controlled by something. Blue-Fire Breath These dragons can breath fairly normal-looking fire, except for the fact that this flame is colored blue instead of the typical orange. The fire is likely fueled by cobalt gas, as it produces a pigment that makes the Skelatto's fire appear blue. Surprisingly though, this dragon's signature blue flame doesn't seem very hot, and isn't enough to penetrate through some structures (if at least tough enough). The Planet Dragons were able to stay close behind a thick wall, and even though the Skelatto tried to burn it to ash, the wall was simply left unscathed. Stamina & Endurance The Skelatto was mentioned to be tough, and agile on both land & air. They can also keep-up running long distances without tiring out. Bonesy managed to catch up with Saturn even while the latter was in his youth, without stopping once. "Bludgeon" Tail For a dragon its size, the Skelatto's tail is consider its greatest defense, as it is used as a spiky club that can swing freely to knock opponents off-guard, or disarm them. Regeneration As long as they have a full suit of boney-armor, Skelattoes can regenerate back their previous state after being knocked-down. They do this by levitating their bones and perfectly rearranging them back onto their bodies afterwards, in a rather paranormal fashion. Poison Shower When not using its fire breath, the Skelatto can emit a strong, poisonous gas from its mouth. This gas can shower all-over the dragon's body, and it could disorient victims by an instant. It was briefly suggested that one must always think very quickly before acting, as a Skelatto's gas fumes are said to easily catch someone off-guard. 'Weaknesses' Thin Skin Unlike other dragons which have tough scales, Skelattoes have very delegate skin with no scales at all, making them completely vulnerable. So they mainly concentrate on huge barrages of bones to counter this weakness. Worn-out Armor It is possible that this dragon's skeletal armor could eventually wear-down and become weaker, so a Skelatto would go and search new bones for armor-replacements. Fire Loss Skelattoes lose the ability to breathe fire if they do not possess a major bone-piece for their throat area. It is prominent that the flame is emitted from inside the throat, but it must not be exposed. Therefore, a simple throat-bone is required for such an ability. Behavior & Taming Skelatto would regularly start-out fierce and crude, as they often try to attack their enemies for long periods without giving-up. But the ideal method of taming the dragon is giving whatever it desires and it will likely become docile & loyal. The Skelatto's personality is expanded throughout the episode, Zombie Apocalypse!. The dragon has a sense of playfulness, and also doesn't mind a lot when being teased. Being an undead creature, the Skelatto prefers to stay with irregular beings, such as zombies (unlike other dragons), due to zombies not capable of affecting skeletal-creatures. However, they do sometimes end-up exposing a fearful side. Bonesy formerly expressed that he would be clumsy and unfortunate apart from his peers, but later countered this issue by fighting against a major horde of zombified dragons. Like many species, Skelattoes would fight for whoever they see as friends, and thus eventually come out triumphant. Gallery Mystery Class.png|The Skelatto is classified in the Mystery Class Trivia * Skelattoes are one of the few creatures that have been previously doubted of existence, along with Ghost Theives and the Weredragon. * With armor, this dragon resembles a Dracolich from the role-playing game, Dungeons & Dragons. In addition, they are both undead creatures. * It is somewhat likely that Skelattoes kill or consume prey to achieve bones, given the statement that they are decomposers. * The Skelatto is the only species of the 'Forgotten Dragons' not to originally have a ball-shaped rattle on its tail. * In addition, it is the only one of the 'Forgotten Dragons' not to be based-on an exoplanet of some sort. Category:Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Forgotten Dragons